Confessions and Lies
by DahvieVanityGirl
Summary: The Republic has created a new kind of solider to fight in the clone wars. When Rex is given the task to train one of these soliders he has to face lies and emotions he has never felt before. How will he deal with it? Rex x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening **

Rex was having mixed feelings about this. He was excited, nervous and annoyed at the same time. He would finally get his student. Well, he didn't really think 'student' was a proper term, considering the girl would be a computer program materialized into real life. He stood in front of the machine that would materialize her, waiting for the three hour job to be done. Three years ago the Republic came up with the technology to create people with in computers, Alters they called them, and then bring them to life to use them as soldiers in the Clone Wars. So far it had been a success and clone troopers had been training the Alters, and the time had come for Rex to receive his.

"Sir, 15 seconds until materialization," Said one of the clones working the computer. Rex sucked in a breath, here goes nothing….suddenly the realization of the responsibility he would have with this girl sunk in and he began to worry whether or not he would be a good teacher.

"5...4...3...2...1" Suddenly two red and blue beams began to create a girl, first her body, then her clothes and facial features along with hair. Finally the beams split apart and the girl opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, then smiled and kneeled down.

"Hello, I am Envy version 2.0. How may I serve you?" Rex was speechless. The girl alters were made to have the same uniform and voice, but this one had a strapless black shirt, with black and blue sleeves that began at her elbows and went past her hands. She also adorned a short black skirt and her legs were covered with black and blue knee high socks, she wore a pair of black converse sneakers. A black and blue hat covered most of her shoulder length brown hair with side bangs. Her voice was very soft when she spoke and held innocence. But the most interesting feature was that she had one blue eye and one red eye.

Rex finally found his voice, "Why is she…different?" he asked confused. "Well sir, she's a newer version, she's made to look and act more real, for the purpose of undercover missions. Version 2.0 is a lot stronger than version 1.0 and even more loyal to their teachers. Envy is the first 2.0 and if she is successful we will make more." Rex looked at the still kneeling girl,

"Um, at ease solider." She stood up and did a quick bow, "Yes sir." Rex was impressed by how she could follow orders at an early stage. He felt the nervousness fade away a little and he continued, "Follow me and I'll show you around the base" Not needing to be told twice Envy followed him. '_Maybe this won't be so hard…_' he thought.

Envy followed her master and listened to every detail he said, taking mental notes to certain things. She every so often noticed other Alters glaring at her for unknown reasons; it made her a little uncomfortable, especially when a group of Alter girls snickered at her. But she held her head high and continued to walk proudly beside her master. He asked her,

"I'm not going to fast am I?" She smiled sweetly, "Not at all sir!" He paused and stared at her, then chuckled, "You're pretty cheery, most of the Alters are usually quiet and rude when first materialized. I'm glad you're a little different." Her eyes went wide, "I'm very happy to be here sir. I couldn't imagine acting that way." He smiled her and she felt her face heat up for some reason.

Suddenly a man with neck length brown hair walked up to them. Judging by the robes Envy guessed he was a Jedi. "Rex, I see you've made a new friend." He said. Her master rolled his eyes, and then smirked, "Actually she's my student." The man nodded, and then directed his attention to her, "And what is your name Miss?" Envy felt her throat tighten up a little but answered in a steady voice, "I am Envy version 2.0, sir." He smiled, "Such a beautiful name. You're the new type of Alter?" She nodded "Yes sir…I hope to serve the Republic in the best way possible…"

"And I'm sure you will…Anyway Rex, there's a meeting at 13:00, make sure to be there." Her master saluted him, "Sir Yes sir!" Then they went their separate ways. Envy walked with shaking legs. "Um, sir, who was that?" "It was Jedi master Anakin Skywalker. He's our general." Envy nodded, she felt a dark presence within him. A very dark presence…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishes and Realization **

Rex had barely had enough time to dodge to kick that was aimed at his head and grabbed one of Envy's sleeves, twisting her arms behind her restraining her for a couple seconds. But being quick she kicked her leg back and hit his face. When he let go she twisted her body around and forced him to the ground. Then she smiled sweetly and said,

"I win." Rex stood up, impressed and a little annoyed that she had beaten him again. Over the course of the few weeks they have been training, they found they were very competitive with each other, although Rex would deny it. He also found that hand to hand combat was what Envy was best at. While that was a good start he knew that it would be very rare that she would need to use that skill. And he decided that weapons were way out of the question He already made that mistake with her once…three ships blown up, just like that. Rex shuddered at the memory and turned to a still smiling Envy,

"Do you have any other skills that you know of?" She thought for a moment, "No. We could always try with the blaster again." "No. Never again will we try that. Maybe we could try…" He was at a loss, other than close range fighting, she was useless. You think she would have been programmed to do other things. He remembered that they said she could be used in other cover missions, so could she be used as a spy instead as fighter?

"Master? Am I dysfunctional?" Envy asked suddenly. Rex looked at her, she had her head tilted to the side a little and looked at him quizzically. "No kid, you just have some talents we need to discover. You might just be better at being a spy than a fighter." Envy looked thoughtful, "Maybe you should go ask. They programmed me to have strong combat abilities, but not to be good with weaponry. It has to have a reason. If not than I was just an error that should be erased, right?"

Erased? It never really occurred to him that she could be erased; sometimes he even forgot that she wasn't really real. But hearing her talk like, it was like a reality check; if doesn't succeed in training her well, she would be deleted. For some reason that bothered him,

"Nah, there's nothing wrong with you. We just have to work you a little on some of your skills, that's why they gave you to me, right?" She seemed a little bit happier, "Yeah, you're right." Rex patted her head, "Then that's it for today, you kind of hurt me a little more than usual today." Envy bowed, "I-I'm sorry sir!"

He smirked a little, for someone who's supposed to be a super solider, she's sure polite. "It's fine." He started walking out the door, and Envy being the lost obedient girl she is, followed.

* * *

Envy laid out on the roof of the base, staring at the stars. Sometimes it was hard to believe there was a war going on. Envy sometimes wondered if she would be here now if there wasn't a war; probably not, she was only to serve in the war. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, but it wasn't real, she didn't require sleep. She often imagine what sleep must feel like, as well as pain. She pinched her arm but didn't feel anything, no surprise there. Envy went back to looking at the sky; the only good thing about not needing sleep was that she could come up here when everybody was asleep and be alone.

But apparently she wasn't alone tonight. "Hi," a voice said from behind her, Envy rolled over and saw a tan girl with white markings on her face. She wore a red crop top and a red skirt along with red boots. _'She's pretty…' _Envy thought. The girl spoke, "I see I'm not the only one that comes up here at night." Envy blushed, "I-I'm sorry if I was-" "No don't be, it's peaceful up here and it's not like its private property." The girl smiled softly, "Besides it's nice to have company up here once in a while." She laid down beside Envy, "I'm Ahsoka, what's your name?"

"I'm Envy," Ahsoka's face lit up, "Oh yeah I've heard of you. You're Rex's Alter right?" Envy nodded, "Yeah, I'm happy to serve under him." Ahsoka laughed, "Well I'm happy that they finally started giving Alters more style. Those uniforms are so ugly!" Envy agreed, "I like your outfit Ahsoka, it looks good."

Ahsoka smiled at her again, "Thanks. I love yours. I'm guessing your favorite colors are black and blue?" Envy looked confused, "Honestly I don't know. I guess I wasn't program with favorite colors or anything." Ahsoka looked surprised, "Well, out of the colors you've seen which is your favorite?" Envy thought, "Teal, I like teal." Ahsoka studied her for a second, "Your eyes are really pretty."

"I think it was just a malfunction honestly." Envy replied. Ahsoka shook her head, "Its good then. It's better to be different I think." They continued to look at the stars in silence, then Envy asked, "Ahsoka, if you weren't fighting in the war, what would you being doing right now?" Ahsoka looked taken aback, "I'd still be a padawan, and become a Jedi master. It's all I've ever wanted to do. What about you? If you were a real person, who would you be?"

Envy bit her lip in thought, "I'd want to be a singer…" She blushed, "It's stupid, I know," "No it's not! I bet you make a great singer too," Ahsoka argued, "And who knows, maybe after the war is over you could become one."

The war being over…Envy never thought about that before. It scared her…when it was over they wouldn't need her then. Then what would happen to her?


End file.
